This application relates to fixtures for holding components, and more particularly, to an articulating fixture for holding components while work is being performed on them.
Some gas turbine engine components are brazed together which requires the application of braze paste to one or more components. The application of braze paste is traditionally a manual process wherein operators hold the components in their hand(s) and manipulate them in order to apply the paste to all of the appropriate areas. During this process, the operators can transfer the paste to areas that are not supposed to receive it (for example, airfoil aerodynamic surfaces). The paste can be difficult to remove and can irreparably contaminate the component, causing waste. In addition, operators can be fatigued by having to repeatedly hold and manipulate the parts while applying the paste.